


Losing My Mind

by Alexis_Meadling



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Hospital, Klaine, M/M, Whump, h/c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Meadling/pseuds/Alexis_Meadling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is hospitalized and Blaine is losing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Cough Syrup'. Not related to 5x15.

**Kurt**

Kurt clutched his satchel closer to himself as he sprinted through the barren McKinley halls, tears streaming down his face.

_This was meant to have stopped!_

His ribs ached as he reached the door that led him to the boys bathroom closest to him and let himself in. Mercifully it was empty and he allowed himself to slump against the sinks and look at his face in the mirror.  
A black eye was starting to form around his right eye and his sides ached from being kicked repeatedly then the strain from running to the bathroom.

Tears stung at his eyes as he took in his appearance and he knew exactly how Blaine was going to react..

_He’s going to flip.. Want to hurt those jocks for hurting me…_

His fingers trembled as they pressed on the tender flesh there. A broken hiss of pain escaped his lips and his hand immediately dropped to his side again. The burn in his lungs increased, causing him to drop to the floor, his head leaning back against the sinks behind him, his arm wrapping uselessly around his torso, trying to dull the pain.

When the coughs started to wrack his lithe frame, Kurt brought his hand up to his face, trying to stifle the noise, less  **they**  find him again. As the coughs causing his body to shudder finally finished, his stomach was churning and he felt something dripping off his hand.  
One look at his hand confirmed his fears. Blood, a dark crimson already falling off his fingertips to the floor.

His tongue tasted the metallic taste in his mouth, and felt the blood running across his lips and down his chin.

That's when he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine**

He’d only just been called out of his current lesson by Mr. Shue, as Kurt hadn’t shown up to French and no one knew where he was. Since Blaine knew Kurt better than anyone else, it was why he had recruited Blaine for help.

His feet pounded the corridors, before turning a corner and laying his eyes on the bathroom door ahead of him. Desperation to just  _find_ Kurt made him take those few steps ahead and open the door.  
The second he did, his breath left him at once.

Kurt was there, slumped over on the floor in front of the sinks, blood dripping off his chin and onto his crisp white shirt; off his hand and onto the floor, creating a small pool of blood beneath his outstretched fingertips.  
One side of his face was slightly swollen, a black eye already stark against his alabaster skin.

Blaine rushed to his side and shook him almost roughly.  
"Kurt! Kurt can you hear me!" Blaine’s eyes were wide, searching for any signs of life.  
Kurt’s head just lolled to one side and a bubble of blood expanded then burst in the corner of his mouth. Moving so quick his hands almost fumbled, he grabbed his phone and dialed for an ambulance.

"Hello 911, What’s your emergency?" The calm voice on the other end of the phone nearly made him want to yell angrily at the woman.  
"Help! I need an ambulance at McKinley High school right away! My…My boyfriend’s been beaten… I think he’s got a broken rib or something! Maybe even a punctured lung, I mean…There’s blood all over his mouth and chin… And he’s unconscious!"  
"Okay Sir, I need you to remain calm and check his pulse for me, can you do that?"  
Blaine nodded for a moment before remembering that the woman couldn’t see him.

"Yeah, I-I Know how" His fingers slipped around Kurt’s wrist and pressed his fingertips against his veins, mentally begging  **anybody** out there to ensure Kurt was in fact still alive.  
When the faint thrumming of Kurt’s pulse finally made itself known, he let out a loud sigh of relief and whispered into the phone,

"He’s alive"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt**

Kurt’s eyes slowly opened and he felt as though he’d beem hit by a truck. His vision was blurred as he took in his surroundings, his head swimming. All he could clearly see was a white blinding light..

_Am I dead?_

A couple of blinks later and his vision finally cleared, allowing him to see the tiles on the ceiling above his head in more detail. A light snore to his left drew his gaze downward and what he saw made his heart melt; Blaine, curled up asleep in a chair, facing him.  
A light ache in his ribs made itself present as he shifter to sit up, his eyes never leaving Blaine.

When he was comfortably propped up against his pillows, his eyes moved to the windows, trying to guess what time it was. Darkness met them and didn’t really offer much assistance in telling him how long he’d been unconscious.  
A ticking made him realise there was a clock in the room with him and a quick glance told him it was 3am.

_Hopefully the same day that I passed out…_

Blaine shifted in the chair next to him and opened his eyes slightly, yawned then closed his eyes again. A smile flitted across Kurt’s face and he silently counted to three…  
"Kurt!" Blaine’s eyes shot open and a smile was stretching his face. "You’re awake!" He shifter forward in the chair and took the hand closest to him, interlacing their fingers.  
Kurt nodded slightly and croaked out a ‘Yeah’ that ripped his throught and made him cough violently.

Blaine’s hands shifted to stroke his back in long strokes, soothing Kurt instantly. He stopped long enough to choke out ‘Water’ and once he’d taken a long sip of water, he lay back against the pillows.  
"How long have I been out?" He whispered, clutching at Blaine’s hand like a life line.  
"Just a few days" Blaine whispered as well, keeping the tender atmosphere.  
"A few days!" Kurt’s eyes bugged out and his breath came out in short gasps.  
"Shh…It’s okay…breathe" His hand never moved from Kurt’s back, and he kept his hand making soothing motions.

Once Kurt was calm enough to breathe properly, Blaine leaned in and pecked him gently on the cheek.  
"Thank god!" He whispered against Kurt’s skin. "I thought… My mind couldn’t stop thinking about… worst case scenarios…all I could think was ‘no’…"

A shaky hand on his arm made him look up and he saw Kurt’s wide, concerned eyes staring at him.  
"It’s… okay…" He croaked "I’m… okay…"


End file.
